｢GREYCHÄOS」
by Screaming With Your Mouth Shut
Summary: A strange internet phenomenon is taking the 'Sleeping City' of Kuoh by storm! Issei Hyoudou's hikikomori lifestyle is hardly ideal, and as such doesn't stand much of a chance against his peers. That is, until a series of serial murders that are linked to said internet phenomenon begin happening in his area! The supernatural exists, do you contour? !OOC!AU!IsseixSmall Harem!EVILCAST


**[Notice!]: English is my second language so I apologize for spelling mistakes or things that don't make any sense.**

 **A/N: Hello! This is my first entry into the world of DxD, so from the bottom of my heart, I do hope you all enjoy this. Because I want to get the pairings out of the way;  
**

 **IsseixRavel  
IsseixKunou  
IsseixLilith  
Possible IsseixAsia  
**

 **As much as I love Rias, Akeno, Asia and the usual, I just wanted to do something a bit diffrent, but don't worry! My next DxD story that is in the works in a sole IsseixRias! ㈴0**

 **㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2㈎2Oh-la-la. The story is based off of my all time favorite Visual Novel, if you recognize it, then please let me know!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School DxD.**_

 _ **I do however own many of the plot points as well as;**_ **Gētopia, which is taken directly from my work-in-progress Visual Novel.  
**

* * *

 **｢GREYCH** **ÄOS」**

 _Written By: Screaming With Your Mouth Shut_

* * *

 **►Normal Relationship**

I heard this... weird rumor going around lately.

Not your typical high school "boyfriend/girlfriend", or "who did this, and so-and-so said that" type rumor, but the type of rumor that you hear circulate the student body once, before fading into obscurity.

A rumor. A tale. An urban legend. A myth. A fabrication of someones 'wild' imagination.

A rumor. Passed down from person to person. Each time something changes. A name is altered, a location seemingly father beyond comprehension, a detail purposely left out. By the time it reaches the person next to you, it's a completely different story. What a funny concept.

For as long as I remember... well, actually... as far back as middle school goes, I've been hearing the same rumor. Yet nobody seems to notice. One afternoon during lunch break, I decided to bring up the rumor as a topic to a couple of my fellow classmates. I wasn't sure if it was some sort of inside joke or if I was left out of the proverbial loop or something...

They just looked at me strangely.

For years this continued, every morning would be business as usual, as far as the rumor mill goes. I was getting fed up. Increasingly frustrated by the sense that everyone seemed to play 'dumb' whenever I brought up the subject of frequent morning gossip, like I was crazy or something...

For days, I would feel a routine shiver run it's course up my back.

Is this what is called being too self-conscious?

Or am I really loosing my sanity?

Even I felt like I was going insane some days. For the first week, I was convinced that this was some sort of elaborate prank my fellow classmates were playing on me and/or another student, and I just so happened to get caught up in the crossfire. I decided I was done playing games. For the next few days after, I would take the time to investigate this rumor as much as possible. Debunk it, just so I can enjoy to looks on my 'oh-so-cruel' classmates...

If I had taken action while I was still in middle school, seen the things I was about to see... I was sure I would of shut myself up for the rest of my existence.

Gētopia▪jp/xXtHePaRaNoRmAlxExIsTsXx

I even remember the header, proudly displayed on the social media page;

 **Make Your Dreams ... ... ... Into A Fabricated Reality‼**

* * *

Leaning into the backrest of the wooden chair, I took a moment to ease the achiness of the muscles in my right shoulder. Gazing sideways to were my alarm clock rested ontop of my nightstand, 3:47a.m it read. I could possibly get two and a half hours of sleep in before I need to get ready for school, but I knew I would be fast asleep anyway by the time third period rolled up, regardless of if I have gotten an hour of sleep, or twelve hours of sleep.

But tonight's activities have been... strenuous to say the least. The teacher had assigned everyone a surprise essay that had to be completed by the end of the week. Me being the upstanding student I am, decided to leave it till the last night, as I had found myself a little preoccupied with other matters, specifically with the newly released expansion DLC for my favorite Med-evil MMORPG; **Goblin Tactics Online** , or **GTO** for short.

Yes you see, I'm a bit of a shut in...

I live by myself. I fill the typical 'anime protagonist' past/history/backstory nonsensical role, what with me being orphaned at an early age and all. My Mother died giving birth to me, and I had never met my biological Father, though I'd like to believe that he is out there somewhere, doing god knows what, with god knows who. The only other family that I know are of my Mother's sister and her husband, though they currently live... I don't even remember anymore.

Let us start from the top. "Okay, I am called Hyoudou Issei, currently 17 years old, and am a second year at Kuoh Academy, previously an all-girls institution."

I took a brief second away from my pointless and rather awkward self monologue, and thought back to why exactly I decided to attend Kuoh Academy, the once prestigious female only school. The first and foremost reason, right from the top of my head, is that it is the only high school institution in my general location. While Kuoh is only a hop, skip, and a jump away from Tokyo, which is cram-packed with an assortment of high schools, one could of easily taken the 35 minute subway, then to attend the previously all female academy. But that could be said about all the other males that attend the school as well.

It's no secret. The boy to girl ratio is at an outstanding climax, being estimated at around 1 male for every 6 or so females, it's no wonder the male species is flocking in by the masses. Who in their right mind would possibly pass up an opportunity like that?

Much to the dismay of the dominate female population, this only seemed to attracted the wrong kind of attention, specifically the type of male that thought that as long as you had a pulse and a functioning reproductive organ, that they were guaranteed to as they say "score".

So, does this apply to me? A self-conscious hermit, who does nothing but play video games, read manga, watch anime, and has somehow miraculously maintain a steady friendship with his only childhood friend?

Even if she is female, and that of which leads me to the second reason I decided to attend Kuoh Academy, but I digress...

"I currently live alone in a single room apartment in Kuoh, or what I like to call it, 'The Sleeping City', Ufufufu. I spend most of my time in front of my computer, which just so happens to be my most prize possession. When I'm not gaming, I'm either attending school, or working at my part-time job."

Yes, my third reason for attending Kuoh Academy, is of my newly acquired part-time job. Several months ago, Kuoh-graphy, the company that was in charge of running the newspaper for the area suddenly went under. Needless to say, the academy immediately claimed the rights to continue printing the "Kuoh, Rise and Shine", in place of the former company. I guess the school affiliates thought the academy was lacking somewhere in the newspaper department, and decided to allow students to partake in the endeavor. What the average student didn't know though, was that you got paid for the work you did.

I was among one of the first members to joined the newly formed "Kuoh Academy Newspaper Club", as the school year was already underway, and I have still yet to join any club at the time. Stupid school regulations, Ufufufu.

So for the past one and a half months, I have been in charge of the advertisement section of the Rise and Shine. Doing the absolute bare minimum while still trying to earn my keep. One may think that I'm being selfish, or am taking advantage of my position, and while on most, if not every level, mainly because many of the shop owners here in Kuoh are generally very friendly, you would be right. But my brand new 32 inch LCD monitor spoke otherwise and I hardly gave a shit what others thought regardless. It was a win/win for me no matter how you look at it, healthy diet be damned.

"My current lifestyle, is hardly ideal... but to me, it's not so bad. "

I was seriously getting sick of continuing this inner-monologue, and decided to call it a night... or morning. Besides, It's a Saturday, club activities don't run on weekends, and I had unlocked a new rare sword on **GTO** that was just begging to be tested out. I could pick this up sometime tomorrow.

With my decision final, I powered off my monitor, strip myself down to my underwear, and eagerly crawled under the covers, all the while finding a comfortable spot on my pillow. Looking up towards my alarm clock, 4:21a.m it read...

Looks like I'll be taking a nap in math class.

 **. . . .**  
 **. LiFe : 0 . lIfE : 0 . LiFe : 0 .**  
 **. . . .**

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Being pulled out of my trance, I noticed two things. One, my alarm was currently off-the-charts beeping away, and for God knows how long, and second...

"Ise! ISE! GET UP NOW!"

Looking up towards my alarm clock I began to panic. 6:38a.m, I should of been out the door walking right now!

Hastily throwing my uniform together, while trying to gather my towel to take a bath, I completely forgot about the person currently banging loudly against my door... until it was too late.

Right as I had finished discarding my remaining article of clothing did I hear the unmistakable sound of a key being inserted into a lock, twisting it, and the sudden blast of cool air invading my well insulated apartment. That was the least of my worries though...

What stood in the doorway was none other then my childhood friend, Ravel Phenex, completely wide-eyed, sporting quite possibly the largest blush that I'm sure reached her toes at this point, as if she was about to explode. In her hand, was a key, my spare key for my apartment, something the Ravel had completely insisted on taking incase of emergency.

"KYAAAAAAA! A-ah, I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly before turning on her heels, slamming the door behind her.

I however, remained as still as a statue. While embarrassed beyond belief not only due to my state of undress, but to the fact that I somehow willingly agreed on giving her the spare key. This was bound to have happened eventually. I swear I read this in a manga before...

"A-ARE YOU GONNA' HURRY U-UP?! W-WERE AS LATE AS IT I-IS!"

I couldn't tell if she was yelling out of embarrassment, or pissed off because we were going to be late for school, maybe it was both. Either way, Ravel's wrath was surely something to do down in the history books.

Best to get this shower up and out of the way ASAP.

Stepping into the waterfall of warmth, I took the time to reflect on past times. But even I knew there was no avoiding it, it was inevitable.

The dream. The one I just woke from that is. I've had them before sometimes, at least once every couple of weeks. But for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why...?  
I glared at the braise wall in front of me, watching intently as the cool droplets of condensation raced each other to the bottom, before reaching its final destination of the pool at me feet.

By now, the authorities would have probably gotten their hands all over the film files, in a futile attempt to erase it's existence from the face of the internet. But one should know, that once something is posted online, it's there forever. I am talking about the rumor, of course.

I had missed my opportunity to view the entire "scenario" on live feed, much to my disappointment. But with any luck, at least half a dozen people should of uploaded certain bits and pieces onto ViewTube by now.

My dream though. I'm not sure how it started, or even why for that matter. But ever since I discovered the existence of xXtHePaRaNoRmAlxExIsTsXx page on Gētopia, I for lack of a better phrase, saw things. As cliche as it sounded, there were certain night's were I would close my eyes, and I would see myself in a completely different body, but only for a brief moment. Maybe this xXtHePaRaNoRmAlxExIsTsXx casts a spell to those who visit the page?

Ufufufu, what crazy talk!

Gētopia▪jp/xXtHePaRaNoRmAlxExIsTsXx, or better known as DevilsDeathTouch▪EXE, that was the alias that ran the social media webpage atleast. An anonymous figure, always clothed in shadow. Nobody knows the true identity of DevilsDeathTouch▪EXE, but I speculate that it's someone who has much free time on his/her hands.

The name in at itself it ridiculous. DevilsDeathTouch sounds like something I may of used when I was 7, and the whole deal of adding a file extension name like .EXE at the end? It's hardly intimidating, then it is just plain stupid. And what about xXtHePaRaNoRmAlxExIsTsXx? Were the random assortments of capitalization accompanied by the dumb use of X's all part of the fear and intimidation theme the creator thought of? I guess it serves it's purpose, to an extent...

But damn, either way, I've get to hand it to this DevilsDeathTouch dude... he/she sure is dedicated to what they do.

Regardless, DevilsDeathTouch has made quite the name for themselves. Gaining a mass amount of attention worldwide as the most talked about online persona. I speculate that if he/she didn't have to create a new social media page for every time the authorities caught wind of it's activities, xXtHePaRaNoRmAlxExIsTsXx would of hit the 10 million follower mark by last October, far surpassing even the titans of Gētopia, having amassed in the cult following of even it's most dedicated fans.

Myself included.

While disturbing as hell, genuine nightmare fuel, I am quite the fan. So what exactly does that make me? I, along with the other millions of people subscribed to the social media page, have yet to figure that out.

But enough with the chit-chat about xXtHePaRaNoRmAlxExIsTsXx. It's an interesting topic, yes, but if I were to continue divulging into what makes the enigma that is so incredibly interesting, well I fear I would never leave the shower. Besides, it's been almost 10 minutes, and I'm sure Ravel's mood isn't increasing for the better. I just pray I'll get to school in one piece.

 **. . . .**  
 **. LiFe : 0 . lIfE : 0 . LiFe : 0 .**  
 **. . . .**

"Why am I so tired...?" I muttered listlessly, as I fought to suppress a yawn. Of course I knew the answer, as the remark served more as a statement then a question. Luckily for me, the academy is only a 15 minute walk away from my apartment, so it wouldn't cost me much energy to get there and back.

Beside me walked my still livid childhood best friend, Ravel Phenex. While her face remained as hard as stone, her appearance spoke otherwise. It was a rather odd combination, a miss-match of gentle and shy, the way her school uniform clung innocently to her frame, how she always kept reaching down to hold her skirt in place, less assure it fly up along with the breeze. Her hair on the other hand, was anything but innocent, more like her 'bad-girl' side. As if the pure blond hair color wasn't obnoxious enough, the twin-tailed, drill style, held together by two blue ribbons was. It honestly looked like it took quite a bit of dedication, something I secretly admired her for.

Needless to say, I'd be lying to myself if I didn't say she was good looking...

"It's your own fault ya' know? If you had just used the time given to complete assignments like everyone else, you wouldn't be so darn tired all the time. But I guess it can't be helped, it is you we're talking about." she spoke, finishing the last part with a smirk that just screamed 'I-told-you-so!'.

"...What's that suppose to mean...?" I muttered defensively, though I doubt she heard it. Right as I greeted her outside my door, she seemed a little off... Was it because she walked in on me naked that was bothering her? I didn't want to ask, less I make the situation more awkward.

Eh, maybe it's just her time of the month.

She let out a sudden breath that she seemed to be holding, before her face adopted a more irritated expression.

"Why does school gotta' be such a pain..."

Can't say I was expecting that, but I whole heatedly agree.

I've always pitied those who took school seriously. Like they were the ones wasting away. While everyone stressed and suffered over mid-terms, I was having the time of my life playing **GTO** , leveling up, grinding quests. But not everyone shares my views in life, and Ravel is one of them. Even though she says she doesn't need to attend school, she still views it as important. Odd.

One morning, around a few years back, Ravel decided to drop a bomb on my fragile outlook on life, since the discovery of xXtHePaRaNoRmAlxExIsTsXx and DevilsDeathTouch.

 _"Ise, I'm a devil."_

She then followed this with a light-hearted explanation about the supernatural and how Kuoh was the in fact, territory of two powerful devil heirs. She then went on to tell me that she indeed comes from a high-ranking devil family, and that she was granted pardon by the two devil families that control the area, to attend school. Though she says that its more for the experience then the education, by human standards, she is already a college graduate.

Though admittedly, I haven't really given the topic off-hand much thought, I had really no reason to doubt her. But why Kuoh? Sure, Ravel, by every sense of the word, was one of the 'idol's' of the school. She was adored by many, an influential member of the Environmental Awareness Committee, and her robustious appearance seemed to help her in gaining attraction. Not to mention that she had been seen associating with both the academy's precious 'Onee-sama's'.

The biggest puzzle of them all was... why me? Why does she willingly go out of her way to be around me? Why does she constantly insist that we walk to school together? Why does she feel the need to make me a bento, and then insist she eat lunch with me? An Otaku gamer geek, someone who spends more time in front of a screen then anything else. I'm nobody special. I get average grades, have an average appearance, and boast an average amount of friends, though dare I say, a majority of them I only know online. I'm just... well, me.

Whatever, this is a bit much for the morning, and I atleast plan on staying awake until lunch break. Perhaps I'm looking deeper into this then I should.

"...Wish this day would just end..."

We entered through the side entrance of Shinobu Park. The school was located on across the street on the west side, but Ravel and I always enjoyed the scenery of the blossom tree's before a hard day of school. Today was no exception. Spring was rolling in strong in the sleepy city of Kuoh, the trees nearing its full potential. It always amazed me how this area always seemed to put me at ease, kept me calm and at peace, I could say the same for Ravel as well. Her previous stone face seemed a tad more relaxed then before.  
Upon nearing the west exit of the park, we came face to face with about a dozen police cars, blocking our path to the academy. Strange, for as long as I lived in Kuoh, I had never seen many police cars in one place, especially twelve. Ravel's gaze hardened.

Screams and cries could be heard as a crowd massed around the scene. People shouting in disbelief while others fumbling with their phones to snap a photo. The excitement and horror was obviously evident among the growing crowd. I mean, you see these things on TV, and M-rated movies, but in real life...?

At first, I thought it could have been nothing more then a mere traffic accident, nothing big ever happens in the 'Sleeping City'. What I wasn't expecting was the abundance of barricades, caution tape, the strong scent of iron that assaulted my nostrils and... the seemingly ungodly amount of blood that painted the sidewalk! Like what on earth happened here?! It looked like someone just... exploded!

Struggling to control my gag-reflex, Ravel seemed to be staring off into the center of the crime scene, though her face remained unchanged. Grabbing a fist full of my school issued jacket, she sped her way towards the front gates of the academy, while dragging me from behind, ignoring my protests all the while. Though about half way, she ceased walking, choosing to remain with her back facing towards me, her grip on my jacket only seemed to tighten.

"I'm sure you've heard of the rumors? xXtHePaRaNoRmAlxExIsTsXx, on Gētopia? Well I 'witnessed' it last night and...-"

I placed a hand over my chest in an attempt to calm my violently beating heart...

* * *

 **P.S. Who else is sick of these shitty oc self-insert gary-stu's invading DxD? Pretty sad...**


End file.
